Hinansho: portal gates opened
by Lunarfrost
Summary: New portal gates open, allowing people to see and travel to other worlds. When the heartless attack Station 14, a new journy begins with two young girls.
1. The portals open

**Kingdom Hearts :**

_**Hinansho**_

Characters:

Main:

Rinata: female/ weapon; staff / outfit; light blue tight halter top that criss-crosses in the back to connect ends at her midriff. She wears a pair of black leather shorts under a long light blue skirt with silver trim. The skirt has a very high cut-line that stops only a little below her waist. You can see the shorts… and she is wearing cute black boots. /Hair; medium shade of brown, tied up with a light blue ribbon and black and silver string hanging from the ribbon. She has two stands going down to her shoulders in front and her hair goes down to her back. /personality; She prefers to be called Rina. She is kind and gentle but can have a short temper. She loves flowers and enjoys acting silly. She and the rest of her friends usually hang an old store that is in an ally-way. They live in the town of Hinansho. Twilight team is what her and her three other friends call themselves. Their rivals are the group known as midnight watchers and though they usually stick to the other side of town, fights between the two do happen, both verbal and fist.

Kirei: female/ weapon; sword / outfit; monarch, orange and black dress, same pattern as a monarch butterfly. Tank strap and really thin. /personality; a big animal lover and new to Hinansho, quiet and has one blue eye, and bright yellow eye. Usually blends in with the crowd and doesn't like to draw attention. Really timid, and shy. /hair; short hair a little past her shoulders, shiny black.

**Chapter 1**

_**Station 14**_

Kirei ran faster than she had ever ran before. She couldn't believe what was happening. It just couldn't be happening. Not here. They were every where. She moved down the stairs as quickly as her feet would allow her. Her small pet bird was following close behind, one of the many pets she owned. She needed to get away. But where?

She ran around the corner, heading towards the small lab that was under the city. It led to the portal gate, a device used to travel and observe different worlds. When the first warning had happened, everyone was told to head towards it and find a safe world. There was a short time limit, and if you didn't make off before then, you couldn't leave at all.

Stopping in front of a door, she held up her hand for a DNA scanner to get into the room. She had been separated from her family and, as she walked in, she could only hope they were already on another world. As the door closed behind her, she quickly began searching through different worlds, searching for one that might be safe from these horrible creatures. Most, if not all, of the worlds names were in the ancient language, and as she had been taught it as a child, their translations were able to help her choose.

She scrolled through, looking at names that suggested a peaceful place. Several ones caught her eye but most the time they weren't reachable from this portal gate. Finally one world was selected on the holographic screen. "Hinansho…" Kirei looked at the world. Its name meant Sanctuary. She jerked her head up as the sirens for the last ten seconds went off. She didn't have any more time. She selected the world and rushed to the steel doors as they opened to reveal the golden portal gate. Without a glance back and her bird on her shoulder, she jumped through the gate. Two more people tried to follow, but the system exploded only a few seconds after they entered the room.

_**Hinansho**_

Rina plopped on the old couch in their hang-out. Them, being her and her friends, the Twilight Team. Shawn and Josh were sitting on a few old crates. It was hot July day and one they were happy to be out on summer vacation for. She relaxed and crossed her legs as the two boys talked about the most recent weapon shop items. They couldn't afford them of course, but they still looked. The Twilight Team was, by any other term, a gang that consisted of Rina and her three friends. There were maybe three or four others but only two main ones, them and their six grouped rivals, the Midnight watchers.

Their hang-out was in an old deserted shop in an empty ally-way. It stayed pretty cool all year round and in the summer they could grab some of the famous sugar-lily ice-cream. It was always nice to have some, but it wasn't cheap and since they were broke, they didn't have any at the moment. Its price usually rose in the summer since that's when it sold the most. It helped though to be good at what they did do; sneaking and fooling. It usually helped them find some sort of paying job.

Rina was just closing her eyes when her best friend Terry came busting through the wooden door of the old shop. Rina jumped up and the guys stared in interest. Terry was bending over and catching her breath. After a few seconds she lifted her head. "Midnight… over… at the… fountain… covering our marks…" she gasped, still trying to get air. She stood up and took a deep breath and smiled. Rina looked at the boys. She was smiling too. They had already jumped up and the glint of anticipation shone in their eyes. "We ready?" she asked, making sure her ribbon was tied tightly in her hair. They all nodded and rushed out the door, Rina in the lead, going down the ally and climbing up a fire escape to the roof. It was a quick short-cut. They ran and jumped over the buildings, heading towards the center of town.


	2. Hinasho

**Chapter 2**

_**Hinansho**_

Kirei rolled out of the gate and landed with a thud in a small ally. She picked herself up, wincing at the new bruise, and looked behind her. The portal gate was no longer there and it didn't seem as if any one had followed her. She sighed and dusted herself off. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and her wrap around top looked similar to bandages. She took a step forward and stopped as her bird flew down from above, landing on her shoulder. She smiled and continued walking down the ally and away from where she had just came.

She shielded her eyes as she stepped into the sunlight. The ally had been dark, and it took some time for her eyes to adjust. Suddenly remembering her yellow eye, she pulled out a ribbon from her pocket and tied it around her left eye. She didn't want to be noticed and she didn't know how these people might react. With that done she stepped from the shadows of the ally-way and stepped out into the street. It was a big market. She looked around hoping to find some sort of map or direction. If she could get to the inn, maybe they had some way she could contact her family.

She walked through the crowd, heading towards the center. A few people stared but usually just looked at her clothes and shrugged turning away. Others stared at her bird with an interest she'd never seen on Station 14. She tried to blend in but her clothes were far from what many of these people were wearing. This place was so much different from her home. Home. That made her think of it. She hoped everyone was safe. But she couldn't worry about that now. She needed directions.

Kirei stopped so suddenly that her bird almost lost its grip. She had been so deep in thought that she had almost walked into the directory. She backed up a little and looked up. It was a big diagram of the town. Below the main picture there were a couple of handouts identical to the large directory. She grabbed one and looked at it. The main shape of the town was that of a diamond. There was a beach and a train station. The whole thing was pretty big. She searched for the inn and finally found it in the center of town. It was very close to a fountain near there. There were two different streets that she could take. One took a little longer, but nobody usually went that way. Then there was the shorter one. It only took about ten minutes. She headed in those two streets' direction.

It didn't take long for her to get there, but the shorter street was crowded with people leaving and coming to the market. She looked around for the other one and found it deserted. '**_This is a perfectly good street. So why is no one using it?_**' She thought to herself. She shrugged and walked down the street, folding the small map and putting it in her pocket.

Rina ran ahead of her three friends, though they weren't far behind. She Lunged and grabbed at a high fire escape ladder and grabbed it, pulling herself up. She could hear her friends doing the same as she climbed up the ladder to the top of a roof. She hopped over the ladder and waited for her friends at the top. Terry was the first one up, then Shawn, then Josh. She smiled and began runnin again. She ran to the edge of the building and jumped over th small area that was in between this building and the next. Her friends followed close behind. They ran over boards and jumped the buildings. This was the fastest way to the center of town. **_'This is going to be fun'_ **Rina though to herself. **_'Just what we need on a slow day like today'_** She smirked and jumped over another building, landing with a thud and then swigging herself over a rail onto yet another fire escape. Below, in the distance, if Rina had been paying attention, a young girl with black hair rolled out of a bright light.


End file.
